


2 A.M.

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom!Frank, First Time, Frerard, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard had loved each other for a long time, and tonight, they finally admitted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [2 A.M.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969455) by [vagueoutlines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagueoutlines/pseuds/vagueoutlines)



> Frerard one-shot! Embarrassingly, this is pretty much the first time I've written smut this explicit. So, is it believable?  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was noiseless – a beautifully clear, calm night. Only one car was parked in the driveway, a car that didn't belong there. A friend was staying over while the parents were out of town. 

"It's just one night," Gerard's parents thought, "Gerard and Frank will be fine." And luckily, Frank's parents agreed to let him keep Gerard company.

And now it was two in the morning, the only light in Gerard's room was a red glow from the alarm clock. Gerard and Frank had been having a good night, talking, watching movies, listening to music. It was such a cliche teenage romance – except the romance part. 

They both liked each other, that was obvious, but neither would admit it to the other. They were close, though. Despite not admitting their feelings, their relationship was closer than 'just friends'. 'I love you's, innocent cheek kisses, cuddling, hand holding, they did that and whenever someone would ask something like, "How long have you been dating?" They would just exchange awkward glances and stutter out that they were only friends all while blushing profusely.

It wasn't an issue of being closeted, they were both out, so that wasn't a problem. They didn't want to ruin the friendship. What if one admitted his feelings and those feelings actually weren't reciprocated at all? No matter how close they were, that would be so awkward and the tension would be too much, and they'd probably just drift apart.

But there's no way, right? They loved each other too much to ever drift away, didn't they? Gerard wouldn't want to say good bye over something like that, and neither did Frank – but the other didn't know that, not for sure. It was frustrating, so fucking frustrating.

At the moment, however, nothing was frustrating. Nothing hurt, there was no sadness or anxiety, just peace. They were asleep, Frank's head resting on Gerard's chest, the only sound was their breathing.

The world seemed still, and everything was okay.

The sweet dreams in Gerard's head took a turn, nothing dark or scary – it became erotic. The dream came to a close, and Gerard slowly returned to consciousness. His eyelashes fluttered as he woke – he sat up, careful not to disturb Frank.

Except for that glow, it was pitch black. Gerard sat up farther with his back against the headboard, he leaned over to turn on the lamp. It momentarily felt like the sun was now inside the room. Gerard blinked hard, until his eyes got used to the light and he became less groggy.

He glanced over at Frank, now moving. Apparently Gerard had woken him up. Frank stretched and inhaled deeply.

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice raspy and tired. He propped up against the headboard like Gerard, and rubbed his eyes.

"Two." Gerard replied simply.

"Why are you awake?" Frank asked.

Gerard shrugged, "Dunno. Dreams, probably."

"Bad?" Frank replied.

"Not really." 

"So, good?"

"Yeah, I guess." Gerard gave him a half hearted smile.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds. Frank glanced over at Gerard, his eyes roamed down, farther and farther, and noticed a bulge in his pajama pants.

"Looks like it really was a good dream." Frank chuckled and nudged Gerard.

"Oh, shut up." Gerard laid his head on Frank's shoulder.

It kind of caught Frank off guard when Gerard moved a hand to his crotch, and rubbed – slowly, barely noticeable. It was probably absent-minded. Frank felt a problem of his own arising because of it, though.

He closed his legs together to try and keep it from being noticeable. 

Gerard looked up at him, they looked right into each other's eyes. If only they could've read each other's minds then. Gerard looked at Frank this way sometimes, when no one else was watching. Frank never knew what it meant, but he liked it. It made him feel like a real person, like someone loved him.

Frank did what he always did – leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

"I love you." Frank said softly.

"I love you, too." Gerard repeated in the same tone.

Their hearts always sped up a little then.

Frank put his arm around Gerard and pulled him closer. He felt so warm - the moment was soft, Frank wanted to tell Gerard everything about his feelings toward him.

"Gee?" Frank said.

"Hmm?" Gerard

"Do you – I mean, how do you love me?" Frank stammered.

"What do you mean?" Gerard asked.

"Like, in what way?" Frank replied, "Do you love me as just a friend?"

Gerard was silent. What if Frank made him angry?

Honestly, that wasn't at all how Gerard felt. He was afraid maybe Frank could hear his heart beating harder from that distance. Gerard could think of a million ways to respond, but none of them were good enough.

"What if I love you more than that?" He looked at Frank, searching his face for an answer.

Frank almost quit breathing. 

"Do you?" He managed to say.

"Yes." Gerard's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I feel the same way." Frank said.

They looked at each other, it was intense. They both confessed that they loved each other in the spur of the moment and were trying to process it. How could something so good be real? It really was real, and it just happened. There was no going back, and that wasn't a bad thing.

After the surprise wore off, they both started smiling, laughing even.

"I've had the biggest crush on you forever." Frank said.

"Oh believe me, I know just how you feel." Gerard replied.

The laughter subsided, and Frank saw the opportunity to ask, "Can I kiss you?"

They returned to being serious, just looking at each other again. 

"Of course you can." Gerard smiled.

They'd never kissed each other on the lips before, and Frank knew if he waited too long he was bound to overthink it and ruin the whole thing, so he just went for it.

It was a little clumsy at first due to the rush, but he practically melted. Gerard kissed back – so sweetly. It felt like they could've stayed that way forever. Gerard pulled back, just long enough to straddle Frank, and returned to kissing him softly. They were so gentle with each other.

As their kiss gradually turned into them making out, Frank's hand trailed down Gerard's chest, to his stomach, to his crotch, and he cupped him through his pants.

Gerard made a muffled, approving noise, so Frank began rubbing slowly. Gerard moved from Frank's mouth and kissed along his jawline, and lower to his neck. Frank tilted his head back, eyes closed as Gerard kissed him.

"Do you wanna, you know," Gerard pulled away, "do you wanna have sex with me?" His words came out kind of awkward, but Frank thought it was cute.

"Right now?" Frank asked.

"Well, yeah." Gerard replied, "I have lube."

"What about condoms?" Frank asked.

"Do you think we really need one?" Gerard asked, "I'm clean."

"Me, too." Frank replied, "So – so yeah, let's do it." Frank laughed subtly. This was happening fast, ten minutes ago they were both asleep. He didn't think he could be any more awkward if he tried.

Gerard kissed him again, "Have you ever done this before?" 

Frank shook his head.

"Do you wanna top me?" Gerard asked.

Frank couldn't believe he was actually – finally – having this conversation with Gerard.

"No, you top me, okay?" Frank replied.

Gerard nodded and kissed him, he started grinding against him. Frank wasn't sure what to do. Obviously he knew what to do and what was going to happen, but he didn't know how to get to that point. Was it okay to start undressing? Did they need more foreplay? He was already hard, it felt like Gerard was, too.

Frank decided to go for it. He leaned back to take his shirt off, and tossed it to the side. Cool air hit him, Gerard kissed down his chest, hot on his lips, and took off his own shirt. It was only then that Frank realized he'd never seen Gerard shirtless.

"You're beautiful." He said without thinking.

Gerard looked down and smiled, he looked kind of embarrassed.

"So are you." He replied.

Frank smiled, and began trying to take his pants off. Getting them past his knees was a little awkward, he kind of wriggled but it was just really awkward.

Gerard giggled and helped him get them off. 

"I'll be right back." Gerard said.

Gerard got out of bed to get the lube from out of the bathroom cabinet. Religious parents – he thought it best to make it look inconspicuous. 

Frank waited, energy building up inside him. He wasn't exactly nervous, but he was about to lose his virginity to someone he'd loved for a long time, so he wasn't exactly calm either. Besides that, he knew it wouldn't be painful, just different. Sex should never hurt.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for Gerard to return, lube in hand. He got back into bed, Frank kissed him immediately. It made him feel a little better, he honestly felt the same way as Frank. He didn't wanna mess up.

He handed the lube to Frank, freeing up his hands to take his pants off. Butterflies, fluttery hearts and all, they both knew what came next.

Frank decided to make the first move. He got up on his knees and gently pushed Gerard down on his back. He crawled over and hovered above him, setting the lube on the night stand. They kissed on the lips, and Frank worked his way down. He kissed just above the waistline of Gerard's boxers.

Gerard lifted his hips so Frank could pull his boxers down, and he did. There was no reason to by shy, they were literally about to have sex.

After his underwear was off and discarded onto the floor, Frank wasn't quite sure what to do next, but he did what felt right. He wrapped a hand around Gerard's dick, and kissed the tip, and licked it. Gerard let out a pleasured sigh.

Frank pressed his face down into Gerard's crotch, his hands roaming around his thighs, and just held him tight and felt him there for a moment and enjoyed having him so close like this.

Frank kissed his thighs and got up on his knees again. They made eye contact, and smiled. Gerard sat up on his knees as well and held Frank close, his hands glided down Frank's sides, Frank's face was buried in Gerard's neck and his finger tips left goose bumps.

Gerard hooked his fingers into the waistline of Frank's underwear and pulled down when he felt Frank nod. Frank got out of them, and the reality set in that they were really about to do this. Frank had never been more turned on in his life.

Frank laid back in the center of the bed and Gerard loomed over him, one hand above him and the other on Frank's stomach, he moved it down to his dick, and stroked it a few times gently before he got the lube from the nightstand. 

He put some on his fingers and closed the lid and tossed it aside.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Fuck yes." Frank replied. They both giggled.

"Okay."

Frank put a pillow under his lower back and spread his legs wide enough for Gerard to sit between them.

"Here goes." Gerard warned. He inserted a finger, slowly, for Frank's body to adjust. It was a little uncomfortable at first, once Gerard's finger was all the way in Frank exhaled, and tried to relax his body. Gerard leaned forward and kissed at his thighs, once his thighs were untensed he moved his finger in and out.

"Does that feel okay?" Gerard asked.

"It's really different but it isn't bad." Frank replied.

After a little more of that Frank said, "I think I'm ready for the second, it doesn't hurt."

Gerard nodded and slowly inserted a second finger, like the first time. This was different and again it started a little uncomfortable, but his body adjusted as Frank relaxed. Gerard moved his fingers in and out, careful not to go too fast.

"M'kay, I think I'm ready, Gee."

"Ready – like, to really start?"

"Mmhmm, it doesn't hurt."

"You're sure?" 

"I'm sure, I've never done this but I know what I can take."

"Okay."

Gerard took his fingers out, Frank felt empty. He got the bottle of lube, Frank sat back and watched Gerard pour a lot, probably more than necessary, out onto his hand. He put the bottle aside and sat back onto his knees, thighs open. He loved the sight of Gerard slowly stroking his dick, obviously enjoying doing that to himself. 

He glanced up at Frank. Frank smiled in reply, and spread his legs a little wider. Gerard sat up onto his knees and aligned himself with Frank. He leaned over and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Frank replied.

Gerard sat back a little and tried to push in without the help of his hand, it didn't work, they both ended up giggling. Live and learn, Gerard wrapped a hand around the base of his dick and pushed into Frank.

Frank tried to relaxed as Gerard's dick went in, he involuntarily moaned. He felt full and a little bit like he couldn't move, he untensed while they made out and Gerard just moved a little bit. They both just kinda felt it and knew it was right to move faster.

It was kind of like they were going into this semi blind. Frank had never done this before and Gerard only had once. They were just kind of guessing at what to do, and doing what felt natural, making sure nothing hurt.

Neither of them felt like this before, emotionally. It was sensual, there was a lot to take in, there were a lot of feelings involved and maybe being so close, and connecting emotionally was even better than the physicality. 

They didn't even try containing their moans and gasps. With every thrust in, Frank made a small gasping sound, to which Gerard occasionally responded with a deep moan.

Their position was a little awkward and maybe not the most effective way to do it. Gerard was laying almost directly on top of Frank, their bodies pressed against each other with Gerard's mouth against Frank's neck – so the thrusting wasn't deep and hot and fast. It was a little lagging, and not too deep. 

It didn't matter, though. It felt good to them and they'd rather be pressed against each other like they were. They liked being able to feel each other.

Gerard lifted his head, putting more weight on Frank's body – and kissed him, trying to thrust a little faster. Frank ran his hand through Gerard's hair, Gerard lifted his own hand and met Frank's, lowering it down so he could hold it.

Frank had never felt better in his life, with the friction of their bodies on his dick and Gerard occasionally hitting his prostate. There was no way he was going to last much longer.

Their hips rocked and they kissed sloppily, they wanted it to last so much longer but they were both already close to orgasms.

"I'm close." Frank gasped.

He was closer than he thought, one last bump to his prostate was enough to send him over the edge. Frank let out an obscene noise, his muscles tensed and his body felt light. It slowly faded and Gerard's thrusting slowed. 

Their breathing was ragged and Gerard pulled out slowly – he hadn't come yet, but he pulled out so that he wouldn't hurt Frank now that he'd had an orgasm.

"Lay down." Frank said, scooting out from under Gerard.

Gerard did as instructed and laid on his back, panting. Frank laid on top of him with enough space between them to jack him off. They lazily kissed at each other's mouths between breathes while Frank moved his fist up and down around Gerard's dick – slow at first to build him back up, and then faster. 

Gerard felt hot, and was pretty much falling apart beneath Frank because of how good it felt, god the relief – he bucked his hips involuntarily and let out a series of 'ah's and 'oh's.

He was melting when he felt warmth pool in his lower stomach, and gasped when he tensed. Gerard's back arched and his body tingled in the most amazing way as he came. Frank stroked him through it, til Gerard's breathing resumed to panting. He laid on his back beside Gerard.

They breathed deeply, trying to steady their breaths and calm down. They still felt a little shaky.

They looked over at each other and smiled, and clasped their hands together. Right now, things were okay.


End file.
